shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterios
Introduction If you have ever wondered why the Dragons of the Island of Mytstics have not over populated their Island and left out to rule the world then wonder no more. The answer is Mysterios. Mysterious is a devil fruit abomination created by a human who lived 400 years ago. His race was being whipped out on his home island and in a last desperate bid he created Bad Day, or Mysterios. Appearance Mysterios is a gigantic mountain range that once separated the Island of Mystics in half. The creature stands like a human, but is made of pure rock and stone. On its back is four volcanic cones that spew magma, molten rocks, and deadly gases out of its back. Its face is larger than most giants He has a beard made from spikes and his arms and legs are spiked as well. Fire constantly burns in his eye sockets and his mouth is filled with magma. Magma acts as his blood and steel his heart. Personality Mysterios is cruel for the purpose of being cruel. He just likes to see things weaker than him suffer, but over all he hates dragons the most. He was created with the hatred of dragons at heart and he moves to try and destroy all of them. However the dragons are a powerful race and they fight back with ferocity as well. At this point it is a stalemate between them. The dragons create more dragons than Mysterios can kill. Mysterios however was forced to stop his rampage a hundred years ago when he ran into the legendary Dragon named Tyran Nosa. Nosa, using her powefuld claws and fangs, dug a hole complete though him and gave him a wound he would never fully recover from. The volcanos on his back are actually the result of their fight. They are slowly, but surely killing him. It is for that reason he hates Nosa the most and vows to kill her and and her entire bloodline before he dies. Mysterios takes that vow very seriously. He has went so far as to leaving Mystic island itself just to try and hunt her down. Abilities and Powers Mysterios is all natural talent. He has never learned any martial arts, nor has he ever trained. His stone body and fearsome weight was all he needed to destroy his enemies. He does however have a few natural moves that come to him. The spread of deadly volcanic gasses is one skill he uses very often. He also shoots fire from his mouth and rains down molten bolder at his opponents. On many occasions he has covered the sky in toxins just to bring a dragon down to the ground. History Mysterios was created by a former user of the Witch Witch devil fruit. He used the fruit to turn the mountain range on the Island of Mystics into a golem that would whip out the dragons. When he created the beast he poured in all of his hatred and cruelty. Thus when Mysterios, who was known as Bad Day back then, was born his first act was to destroy his creator and whip out the rest of humanity. After doing that he moved on to destroy the dragons, but the Elder Dragons, the leaders of there kind, were strong. Together they all held Mysterious in check for a hundred years of on and off battles. However the rock beast could not be stopped by there power. Eventually he over came them and slew them dead. Once the Elder Dragons were dead Mysterios was poised to destroy the entire island. However a a group of young dragons stood up to the beast. With their combine power they were able to send Mysterios plunging into the depths of the sea were he remained for a hundred years. In the depths of the earth Mysterios made his way back to the surface. However the powerful current and the weight of the ocean forced Mysterios to have to dig his way out. It took a long time, but Mysterious made his way back to the land of the dragons and in a surprise attack he killed half of the now new elder dragons and burned all their eggs. Once again victory came close for Mysterios. With no one brave enough to stand in his way Mysterios nearly burned all of Mystic Island to the ground. However another young dragon stood in his path. That dragon was Tyran Nosa. Tyran was three hundred years old when she fought Mysterios. Her fangs and claws were well developed and the selective breeding her parents had done had paid off. The maiden dragon did not try to fight Mysterious in the way most dragons would. Instead of facing him head on she used the power of color traps and illusions to misdirect his attacks. She then used the power of her claws and the force of her dragon dive to pierce though Mysterious chest and claw though his gigantic body. Ripping four holes into Mysterios back Tyran created the four volcanos that erupt to his day on him. These wounds were too deep to heal and Mysterios fate had been decided. In a hundred years the flames would all spew from his body and he would die. Mysterios however did not know this. He was wounded before, though not as deep, he was sure he could heal from it. After receiving his wounds he retreated into the earth, but no matter how long he waited or how much he tried to focus his natural healing the would was too deep. His only hope would be the power of a Devil fruit, but Mysterios had no idea of them. Angered Mysterios emerged from the earth a decade later. However he discovered that Tyran was no longer on the island. Enraged he fled to the sea in search of her with only one desire in his heart, vengeance. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Devil Fruit Weapon Category:Monster Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User